Craft Fortress 2
by Daikenki Ikezawa
Summary: What happens when all the people are killed except for a Blaze Pyro and an Ender Medic? Find out now... Rated T for violence and love between them.
1. Blaze Pyros and Ender Medics

A/N: Hi guys. I'm new, and this is my first fanfiction. So it might not be good but that's okay…right? Okay this fanfiction is about Minecraft and Team Fortress 2 or TF2 for short. Enjoy! OH YEAH IMA GUY!

Chapter 1

Blaze Pyros and Ender Medics

Samuro ran through the fortress yelling "MEDIC!" No one was there. He stops in his tracks and says "Everyone must have been-" but he gets cut off by a young medic.

She was BLU. Unfortunately for the medic, Samuro is a pyro. A red pyro. She says "We're the only ones left pyro. Just you and me."

Samuro put on his mask and took out his flamethrower. "I will be the only one left after I blast you with !"

But all the medic can say is "But I'm a girl...and…my name…is…"

Samuro takes off his mask and says "My name is Samuro. Your name is…?" The medic just stood there looking at him until the pyro slapped her.

"Hey! What was that for?!" she asked.

Samuro says then "Your name?"

And then she says it. Her name. "My name…is Ender."

_Okay, _The pyro thought. _Time to be smooth._

But Ender just flings herself at Samuro and pins him to the ground and pulls out a strange gun.

But all Samuro can say is "W-what is t-that?"

"Why don't you see…?" Ender says grinning. She pushes a lever on the gun and a blue stream of…something…came out of the end and hit Samuro.

He just sits there and relaxes. "What are you doing?"

All the young medic says is "I'm healing you ;)"

"But Ender…you're supposed to kill me…not…" He stops himself only because Ender seems cute.

"Okay Samuro, I'm done healing you." The two ten sit there for a minute and look into each other's eyes.

Samuro puts on his mask to hide his blush, but Ender just tries to block it with her arm and looks away.

"Hey Samuro."

"Yes Ender?" the blaze replies.

"Do you want to go outside? And umm…"

"Yes." is all the pyro says. So they go outside the fortress and they see stars.

The first thing Ender says when they get out there is "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Samuro rips the mask of his face and yells "WHAT?! WHY DO YOU CARE UNLESS…No. I haven't ever kissed a girl."

Ender laughs and says "I know. Me too. Anyways, why don't we…um…" And she hugs Samuro.

Samuro was about 5'00" and Ender was 4'07".Samuro blushes and says "Why are you doing this Ender?"

The medic says "Because I love you. I know this is awkward. Blazes and Endermen don't mix like fire and water. But I don't care. I love you Samuro." And then kisses Samuro and they just lay there for a few minutes.

But Samuro breaks the silence. "Ender…I'm glad I met you… because you're a great person and you're very affectionate. Those are qualities I love most in a person."

Ender replies drowsily "Me too Samuro." She says "I love you Samuro. Sleep well" and kisses the pyro, and then falls asleep.

And Samuro follows.

A/N: How was that? Pretty good for a newbie? Okay I'm just a newbie but this is great! Please comment if you want to suggest ideas for the next chapter! See Ya!


	2. We Can't Be Together

A/N: Okay guys this is my second chapter of Craft Fortress 2! This is going to be soooo cool! Anyway guys, I think you all are awesome. So here's the Chapter.

Chapter 2

We Can't Be Together

Samuro woke up and noticed that Ender wasn't next to him. He looks at the ground and sees Ender's shadow. He looks up and sees Ender, with her back turned to him. "Hey Ender."

The medic doesn't turn to face the pyro, and just stands there.

Samuro notices her fists are clenched and says "Ender? What's wrong?"

Ender opens her hands and looks down. But she stays silent.

Samuro gets up and walks over to Ender. "Tell me Ender."

Ender turns her head to look at him but quickly looks the other way. She was holding back. "Samuro...I...we..." she tries to say but the instant she stops she looks at Samuro.

He can tell Ender was crying because her cheeks glistened in the morning sun.

She hugs Samuro and starts whispering. "Samuro...we can't be together. You're...a pyro...I'm a medic...you're RED...and I'm BLU...WHY?!" She starts crying only because of that.

"Ender...we can be together... as long as one of us doesn't die." Samuro says. _"Why are you doing this Ender?" The medic says "Because I love you. I know this is awkward. Blazes and Endermen don't mix like fire and water. But I don't care. I love you Samuro." And then kisses Samuro and they just lay there for a few minutes. But Samuro breaks the silence. "Ender…I'm glad I met you… because you're a great person and you're very affectionate. Those are qualities I love most in a person."_ "I know Ender. Blazes and Endermen don't mix like fire and water. But I love you anyways."

"But Samuro..." Ender is cut off by Samuro.

"Stop this Ender. If you don't want me to be here ill just leave." That's all he gets to say before a dart hits his shoulder and he blacks out.

He wakes up much later at sunset. He looks for Ender and sees her talking to a BLU Sniper.

"Hey," the sniper says "Your friend is awake."

Samuro gets up and grabs a small gun and points it at the snipers face. "Heard of this? It's a flare gun." He points it then at Ender and she backs away.

"Watch where you point that!" Ender says, holding up her hands.

"Who is he Ender? Why is he here?"

Ender stays silent but reaches for her Syringe Gun.

Samuro sees what she's trying to pull off and aims at her face.

But Ender manages to get the Syringe Gun off her belt and points it at Samuro. "You shoot Samuro, and we both die."

"Not quite." And the blaze fires. The flare goes towards Ender's face and it hits.

Ender falls over and blacks out thinking,_ You backstabber! I'll kill you someday Samuro!_

Samuro takes the axe off his back and throws it at the sniper's head and it cuts it off. He picks Ender up and takes her to the BLU fortress, bandages her face, and puts her on a bed. "Goodbye Ender…Forever."

A/N: I know what you're thinking: Samuro25, aren't you Samuro? Yes, I am. And Ender is my girlfriend in Minecraft. But why would I shoot her? Find out in Chapter 3: FLIPPIN ROBOTS.


	3. Author's Note 1

A/N: Hey guys Samuro25 here to tell you something. There is my own Minecraft cartoon series called Minetoons. It is about Samuro, Ender, and their team. There will be a new character in Craft Fortress 2 named Creeper and she is a Cave Spider. Another character will be Fireball and he is a Creeper. Now all these characters are from Team Mineforce, the Minetoons main team.

Samuro25


End file.
